Starting Over Again
by roku1397
Summary: Goku and Chichi are in love! But at the wrong place and at the wrong time. Will they have the chance to be together ? A May December love affair between a College Professor and her student...
1. Chapter 1

"Starting Over Again"

 **I do not own all the Dragon Ball series and It's characters...**

Summary: Chichi and Goku are so much in love with each other. But at the wrong time and at the wrong place. Is there a chance for them to be together again one day?

Author's Note: Hello again! Thank you that you've taken the time to read and review "Once and Again". Here is another AU story of Goku and Chichi that totally different from the previous story I've written. This is a May - December love affair where a professor and a student developed a strong affection for each other...

Chapter 1

Charmed

The hallway of Ox University is buzzing with students while the bell rings loudly. Clusters by clusters they walk to find their respective classrooms. One of them who seem lost is the charming and friendly Son Goku; who just transferred from East District College.

Luckily for him he bumped onto an averaged height bald guy who is familiar with the place. The two got personally acquainted right away. "Hello there, name's Krillin." Goku cheerfully retorted, name's Goku." The two shaked hands. Then walked along to find their classroom.

Room 318. English Literature and Philosophy Class

The professor is strict yet truly cares for her students; Miss Chianna Mao. Miss Mao has earned quite a reputation in the Educational Community in the humble town of Ox. She is known for her integrity, prudence and profound passion for education. With the help of her father Mr. Gyu Mao, who happens to be the Governor of the whole Fry Pan Province, Chianna is able to put up a foundation to provide scholarship grant to financially challenged students who have the desire to finish their studies.

Goku and Krillin got inside the classroom. In there is a radiant and smart looking professor with a shiny black hair dark as night and sparkling eyes like the stars in the sky. Goku couldn't help but stare as if a spell has been casted on him. "Mister Son, please be reminded that it is impolite to stare. And go to your sit. Class is about to start." Goku regained his composure when he heard his professor's stern chastisement. Goku flashed Miss Chianna his killer smile and said, "Oh I'm sorry Miss Chi for my coarseness." Chianna cannot deny that her new student is not only exceptionally handsome; he is charming too. She controlled herself not to smile because she has to maintain her posture as the authority figure in class and in Ox University.

Goku took the seat situated at the center in order for him to have a good view of his stunning professor and vice versa. "I'm surely gonna have a great time in this class." Goku said to himself with a smirk. Krillin noticed his new pal gazing at their professor while she writes on the board in capital letters, ROMEO and JULIET.

Chianna can feel Goku's eyes boring into hers while she writes. When she turned to the class, the first person she take notice is her new student Son Goku, giving her a Cheshire cat smile that looks so sexy. She felt something stirred in her heart but decided to quickly brushed the feeling aside. She then cleared her throat silently and begins to address the class.

"Good morning class, I believe you already know who I am and I already assigned a class Biddle to take care of the attendance." By the way you may call me Miss Chichi. Miss Chianna is quite a mouthful." She smiled brightly when she said that part. "Now let's proceed with our lesson for today."

"She's amazing Krillin." Goku said in awe of Miss Chichi. Krillin looked at his new pal bewildered and said. "Uhm Goku you do realize she's out of your league right? She's our professor for crying out loud! Stop crushing on her." Krillin said quite louder than a whisper that caused Miss Chichi to reprimand them. "Mister Son Goku and Mister Orin Krillin; care to share to the class what you too are talking about? The two got up from their sits red faced. Krillin stuttered while saying, "Mmm Miss Chichi, Goku and I were just talking about ab about"; Goku then confidently cuts in. "Krillin said I shouldn't have a crush on you. Which I think its okay because I find you amazing Miss Chichi." Chichi is stunned and the whole class roared and applauded.

Goku's first day in Ox University has already created a controversy. And he has only just begun…


	2. Dean's Office

Starting Over Again

I do not own all of Dragon Ball ...

Author's Note: I'd like to thank one of my readers for the constructive feedback on my story. ElisaJ it is such a thrill that a GoChi awardee reads and reviews my story. Your story a "Life With You" is heart warming.

Chapter 2

Dean's Office

Amidst the applause and whistles in the room, Goku and Chichi feels like they are in their own world. Both are locked in their gaze. That few moments had a colossal effect on them until; "Quiet! Everyone of you!" Miss Chianna's voice reverberated in the room. Her voice so loud like thunder made the whole class be still. One by one, they quietly returned to their seats. Miss Chianna shot Goku and Krillin her famous intimidating glare. "You two, to the dean's office NOW!"Krillin gently tapped his new pal's shoulder and said, "Goku, c'mon let's go." Goku sullenly nodded to him, then quietly they stepped out of their seats and walked to the door. Before they leave for the dean's office, Goku turned to his fierce yet beautiful professor and said gently. " Miss Chi, I apologize for my bluntness. I hope you'll accept my apology." Chichi saw the sincerity in Goku's eyes. She gave him a half smile and nodded.

In the office of Mr. Shin Kai

Mr. Shin is busy reviewing the proposals for the upcoming school projects, when Goku and Krillin entered his office. The principal gave them a look not too gentle not too stern either. He then motioned for them to have a sit.

"Alright, it is just the first day of school and the two of you are already sent here in my office. Do share what happened." When Goku is about to tell his tale, "Oh Miss Chichi it's good that you're here." The dean smiled brightly at Chichi. "I came here to give my report to what exactly happened and check on my students." She curtly replied. "Chichi, that is such an admirable trait as always; Caring too much. Shall we proceed?"

" I bluntly told Miss Chianna that, I think it's okay for me to have a crush on her because she's amazing." Goku gently said while gazing at Chichi. She turned her head to look the other way. All of a sudden the painting in Dean Shin's office become interesting to her. Mister Shin is dumbfounded with what he heard and seen. Mister Shin Kai then regained his composure and started giving Goku the scolding he needs. " Mister Son, do remember that Miss Chianna Mao is your professor. She has to be treated with utmost respect. And shall I add, you are here to study and finish your course; not to look for an object of affection understand?!" Goku respectfully retorted. " Sir I apologize for my misbehavior. But please understand that, I don't have any plans to wreck my studies. And I truly admire Miss Chianna."

The dean listened intently to what Goku said. Before he adds his remark, Chichi cuts in respectfully. "Goku, I appreciate your sincere admiration towards me. But keep in mind that I am your professor. It is my job to help you achieve your goal in becoming a published author. I'm not here to make you feel giddy or fulfill any romantic fantasies you have." Chichi said sternly yet gently. Then she added, " And for you Krillin, you can go back to class." Krillin stood up and looked at his friend and gave him an apologetic smile. Chichi continued. "I caught them talking when I'm about to start my lesson on one of the romantic classics Romeo and Juliet. I want to discuss with them the relevance of that story in modern times, when I noticed the two of them talking and reprimanded the two of them to share to the class, what they've been discussing." ChiChi kindly explained to the respectable yet unpopular University Dean. Mister Shin absorbed everything Chichi said then turned to Goku.

"Mister Son Goku, this is your first warning. Because of your cooperation I will not give you any detention or any consequence; you can go back to class. But another stunt like this will not go unpunished." Mister Kai strictly said. "Yes sir and thank you." Goku stood up and walked to the door, then he glanced at Chichi and sadly left the dean's office.

Faculty room during break period.

Chichi together with her fellow professors are having lunch at the dining space in the faculty room. While enjoying their lunch, Chichi's co – Philosophy professor the tall smart and sweet looking purple eyed male, Mister Whis Angel cheerfully started a conversation in which Chichi blushed. "Chichi, what is this I heard that a new student got smitten by you? And I also heard that he is a looker." Launch another faculty member who teaches financial literacy giggly butted in. " How does it feel being crushed on by a young hot looking guy?" Chichi is now in a defensive mode replied. C'mon what are you thinking? That young man is my student for crying out loud! You're not suppose to encourage me on that." Launch rolled her eyes and retorted. "Miss Prude strikes again." Whis delightfully laughed at that. And then he asked." If in case he isn't a student here or your student, Is there a chance that he can ask you on a date?" Before Chichi could reply, the bell rang signaling the last period. Little did they know someone is eaves dropping in their conversation smirking. He heard the last bell and gone ahead to his Philosophy class under the brilliant and raven haired beauty, Miss Chianna Mao.


	3. Teacher'sDay

Starting Over Chapter 3

 **I do not own dragon ball Z/GT and Super**

Teacher's Day

One of the important event in Ox University is the so called "Teachers Day". This is celebrated once a year in the Province of Fry Pan. During this day, the professors takes a break from their regular school routine, and engage in an extra curricular activity accompanied by a student of their choice.

All the students in Ox University are thrilled whenever this annual occasion comes. The most ecstatic amongst the student body is none other than the cheerful, friendly and handsome Son Goku. He displayed an exemplary performance in all of his classes and extra curricular activities. He even spearheaded a group called the " Z Guardians " together with his best friend Krillin, and three other classmates who are also top of their class Cabba, Caulifla and Kale. The group assists to maintain the peace and order in every classes they are in. With that, Miss Chianna is very well pleased with her star student.

Chianna a.k.a. Chichi is contemplating whether she will pick Goku to be her companion on " Teachers Day". She knows very well Goku likes her in a special way. She doesn't want to give him the wrong signal that she encourages his feelings towards her. Although she cannot deny the fact that she already finds him very charming. She looks forward to see his smile and hear his laughter during her class everyday. She feels giddy inside whenever Goku opens the door for her and help carry her things to the faculty room. There were a number of times when Goku volunteered to drive her to the supermarket.

It seems like Chichi is beginning to develop feelings towards her diligent and kind hearted student Son Goku. But she is a strong willed woman. She tries her best not to give in to her feelings and maintain a proper relationship with him.

Meanwhile at the female lounge.

Chichi and Launch are getting ready for their special day. Launch enthusiastically begins the conversation.

" Hey Chi, have you chosen your student companion for today? Son Goku is a very good choice. Considering his recent performance in class and he exhibits an outstanding behavior after you sent him to Dean Shin's office." Chichi smiled at that then gently replied.

" Yes I know. Which is why he earned my trust over the weeks. Instead of reacting negatively, he became proactive. I am having a hard time deciding between Goku and Cabba. The two of them are top of my class."

Launch replied with a naughty grin. "Or perhaps your havin a hard time because you know for a fact that Mr. Son Hottie have a serious crush on you. Have you ever thought that Son Hottie is performing academically well to impress you?" Chichi shakes her head with a half smile and said.

"Launch, I think Goku is better than that. He is determined to achieve his goal. I'll see to that he'll graduate with a good record here in Ox University." Launch smirked and continues to push the issue. " What if he's doing it to get your attention? Chichi rolled her eyes and answered her friend. "Launch, If that is the case, as long as he is doing well in his studies, and he'll not get himself into trouble; I think that wouldn't be a problem."

When the two stunning lady professors stepped out of the ladies lounge, they saw Goku, Krillin and Cabba in a sort of discussion. They walked towards them.

"Look Cabba, I'll cut you a deal, if you would let me take your place when Miss Chichi picks you over me to be her companion, I'll help you in our P.E. class. I know you are having a hard time in following Miss Vados instructions in doing Katha. I'll teach you after the last period." Cabba sighed feeling anxious replied.

"Goku, I don't want to get into trouble okay? I'm also vying to become a Dean's lister you know that right?" Goku frowned at that and retorted a little bit annoyed.

"And you can kiss your dream of being a Dean's lister goodbye when you don't pass Miss Vados exam. Imagine how embarrassing can that be, when you don't make it on the Dean's list because you failed P.E.?"

The two starts having a stare down. Krillin stepped in between them to diffuse the tension.

"Alright you two dial it down. Goku you are being unreasonable. If Miss Chichi handpicked Cabba to be her student companion for the day, that is her prerogative you have to accept that. If you really want to help Cabba, then help him."

Goku calmed down but he begins to sulk. He sullenly replied to his best friend.

"Krillin, I've done well in all of our classes, is it too much to ask if I want to be with a woman I love even just for a day?" Cabba saw the sadness in Goku's eyes and felt sorry for his fellow Z guardian. He then gently said.

" Okay Goku, I accept your deal. But be warned, if you do not meet your end of our deal, I'll tell Miss Chichi about this understand?" Goku nodded and the two shake hands to seal the deal. When Krillin is about to let out a breath of relief, his jaw dropped and looked stunned. When Goku and Cabba turned their heads; Miss Chichi is standing a few feet away from them, with a glare that can scare even the most notorious person in all of Fry Pan county. The three young men balked.

"Son Goku come with me right now! Goku swallowed hard and blinked three times. He then walked behind his angry professor. Goku said to himself, " Miss Chi is more beautiful and sexy when she's mad. What if I purposely piss her off? So that I can see how hot she is all the time?"

Chichi turned and yelled at him." What are you grinning about!" Goku's eyed widened and nervously replied. " Oh nothing Miss Chi. I'm sorry."

Now in the classroom.

" Explain yourself Mister Son Goku!" He rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

Chichi's guard is crashing down seeing how charming her pupil is, but maintained her composure. Goku then starts to explain himself. " Miss Chi, I have done well in class and even in community activities, I think it is not much to ask if I like you to pick me as your student companion for the day. I earned it."

Chichi couldn't deny how impressed she is right now with Goku. She met a lot of men in the past who are in fact older than Goku but; they did not exhibit the same confidence and determination of Son Goku. It wouldn't hurt to say that they don't also possess Son Goku's exceptional handsome features. She exhaled and said in a gentle yet authoritative way.

" Goku, It is you whom I have decided to pick as my companion for today. Now we have to begin rehearsing for the Balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet. We are assigned an excerpt of Romeo and Juliet. " Goku jumped in the air and shouted " Alriiight!".

Then they both shared a hearty laugh.


	4. Point of No Return

Starting Over Chapter 4

 **I do not own DB/Z/GT/DBS**

Author's Note: The first few paragraphs may appear dragging; but please do read it because it is the prelude to the much anticipated scene between Goku and Chichi.

Point of No Return

The Ox University's auditorium is jam packed. All of the audience are very much appreciative of the intermission numbers they have seen on stage. First was Philosophy and Astronomy professor Mr. Whis together with his sister Miss Vados a P.E. and Health Instructor performed a well choreographed Katha, together with sorority sisters Caulifla and Kale.

Krillin and his new lady love Lazuli Gero together with Lapis Gero, Lazuli's twin brother who is a new faculty staff in training for the Science department rendered an electrifying dance number.

Lapis displayed an outstanding performance in Ox University and got accelerated which is why he finished ahead of his bombshell twin sister. However Lazuli has her own achievements to boast. She is the top of Mr. Whis's Astronomy class and she is the president of Ox University's Science Club and a varsity in Martial Arts. But the love of Krillin, worth more to her than all of her Martial Arts gold medal.

Cabba and Ethics and Argumentation and Debate Professor Champa, has done an interpretative reading of the Shakespearean masterpiece King Lear. Professor Champa is so good that he and Cabba received a standing ovation.

All of the production numbers were delightful, but the most anticipated of them all is the excerpt of Romeo and Juliet; to be performed by the head of the English and Literature dept. Miss Chianna "Chichi" Mao and her controversial student who is also vying to become one of this year's Dean's Lister, the charismatic Son Goku!

Unlike the other special numbers rendered, there is a five minute break before it starts. The audience becomes more anxious excited to what they are going to see. Then a classical music fades in, a violin and a flute to be exact. Then the stage curtain opens. The audience applause upon seeing Chichi standing on the makeshift Balcony who looks very radiant in her Juliet costume. Her hair is styled in braids with hair jewelry in gold. Her makeup is a dramatic natural stage makeup. Her style made her look like a princess.

She is wearing a Spaghetti strapped satin gown that hugs her body on the right places. She flashed a lovely smile to the audience. Then begins to deliver her lines. On the foot of the stairs which is situated on the left side of the stage from the audience is Goku. He wears a princely costume of a tight fit round neck long sleeve undershirt in Black and Baggy pants; with a Charcoal Grey vest and Red sash around his waist and White boots. His costume made him look more gorgeous and appealing. All the young ladies in the audience are giggling.

Goku as Romeo looked intensely towards Chichi while she delivers Juliet's lines. Goku on cue gets up on stage and delivered Romeo's lines. And then Goku climbs up the makeshift balcony. The audience are holding their breaths. The other presenters are doing the same while watching behind the curtains. Seated on the front row is Mr. Shin the current Dean of the university, who the faculty staff dislike but not hate. His mouth hang agape while he watches the most loving and famous scene in Romeo and Juliet.

When Goku reached the top of the balcony and stepped in to be standing face to face with Chichi now their faces just inches apart. The audience are already standing on their sits. The student presenters backstage are cheering at the top of their lungs saying; "Kiss her ! " repeatedly as the audience followed suit.

The final moment of the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet does end with a parting kiss. Goku being caught with the excitement plus the fact that he has special feelings for Miss Chichi, decided to take the parting kiss scene to the next level. He gently placed his hand on her neck and pulled her closer to him. And then tenderly yet passionately kissed her. Chichi begins to feel the heat on her face and her heart pounds like a hammer to her chest. She placed both of her hands on Goku's chest intending to push him though not harshly to create a distance between them but finds herself caressing his broad and muscular chest instead. Oh how she loves the feeling of being kissed by her heart throb of a student and feeling his other strong hand caress her soft skin on her exposed arm. The kissing created an uproar in the auditorium that the security has to blow their whistle to silence everyone. The stage production staff closed the curtains. Goku and Miss Chichi returned to their senses and pulled away from the kiss.

Chichi hastens to get down on the makeshift balcony and runs away from the auditorium followed by Goku. He calls after her but she refuses to stop.

"Miss Chi please stop! Miss Chi wait!" Chichi yells back "Get away from me Goku!" But Goku is relentless in running after her. Chichi growled and yelled again " I said get away from me!" Stubborn Goku doesn't want to stop. Until he catches up to her and halted her by gently pulling her by the arm. She then turns around to face him. Chichi pulls her hand back then slapped Goku as tears well up in her eyes. Goku's eyebrows furrow and gives Chichi a hard stare. When she is about to strike the second time, Goku catches her wrist and firmly holds it without hurting her. He pleadingly stares at her as though silently asking her to pardon his misbehavior. Chichi couldn't contain the weight of his stare, looks the other way. Goku lovingly begins to talk.

"Miss Chi, I'm terribly sorry for what I've done. I didn't mean to take advantage of the situation. I got swayed by the moment and because of that, I let my emotions get the better of me." Chichi gently replies while wiping her tears with the back of her hands.

" Goku, I'm more angry at myself than you. I'm your professor and yet I failed you. My job is to guide you in finishing your college degree to become a respected published author. I'm here to put you in line in order for you not to get into trouble. But I let my guard down. I allowed my emotions to lead me instead of my will!" After she said that she sobbed again. Goku seeing the woman he loves sobbing, holds her hand and then wipes her tears away with his thumb yet the tears keep falling. Goku pulls her in a comforting embrace and rubs her back to console her. Chichi then continues to speak. "Goku". She gently mentions his name. "What hurts me more is that, all of the times we spent together, I begin to fall for you. I have chosen to do the Romeo and Juliet with you to test myself if I truly have feelings for you. It turned out I do. And because of that I feel like I failed you as my student." Goku tenderly lifts her head so that she can look into his loving eyes. He replied. "I'm sorry that by loving you I have hurt you. Let me prove to you that you didn't fail me as my professor. Give me that chance to show you I will continue to be a responsible student and Z Guardian." Chichi lovingly smiled at him and caresses his cheek. "Oh Goku, you are really special." They locked themselves in a tight embrace again. When they are about to kiss one more time, they heard a clearing of the throat. The new couple looked to the direction of the sound and they were alarmed. It is the head of the faculty staff, Mister Whis giving them a warning look.

A/N: No one can teach the heart who to fall in love with. Goku and Chichi got caught right away considering Chichi just admitted that she already fell for Goku. What do you guys think? Will Chichi take the risk to be with Goku or she will take the moral route yet again? Well keep in tuned to find out…

Read and Review no flaming please…


	5. Lie for You

Starting Over Again

 **I do not own DB/Z/GT/Super.**

Chapter 5

Lie for You

When Goku and Miss Chianna is about to kiss again, They heard a sound of someone clearing his throat. When they looked to see who it is, they are bewildered to see Whis looking at them with warning eyes.

The new love birds detached from each other but kept their composure. Whis instructed them to follow him using his gentle yet authoritative tone. Chichi and Goku still walked side by side but slightly distant from each other. Goku has the urge to hold Chichi's hand while they walk on their way to the faculty office. Because to him, Mister Whis is not looking anyway. When he is about to touch the hand of the wonderful woman beside him, she glares and shakes her head. That's not the right time to be sneaky. Chichi then speaks in a very gentle manner. " Whis, I know you are upset and disappointed. Plea" Mister Whis cuts her off before she can completely say please and finish what she have to say.

"Disappointed and upset aren't the appropriate words to describe how I feel right now Chianna." He said elegantly." Finally they reached the faculty office. He motioned for the pair to sit down on the two chairs on each side opposite the office table. "Would you like me to pour you two a glass of red wine? You see, I feel like celebrating." Chichi respectfully responds, " Whis please; Don't be like this?" Whis shot Chichi a serious look that made her keep quiet and bow her head. Goku is annoyed with what he sees. But find it wise to stay calm. Whis continues with his tirade saying, " Whaaat? I want to celebrate the stupidity of my friend! Who is the soon to be the Dean of this university and currently the head of the English and Literature Department."

Chichi sternly looks at Whis and chastised him."Alright that's ENOUGH!" Both Whis and Goku are stunned when Chichi raised her voice at her colleague. "I know what I've done and you don't have to throw it on my face." Chichi stands up and looks at her friend with fire in her eyes." In my entire life, I have done everything more than that is expected of me. I work like hell compared to all of you. So don't you dare! Treat me like I'm some kind of idiot just because I fell in love with Son Goku."

Mister Whis gives her a cold stare and elegantly yet sternly said." Sit down Chianna. I may be your friend but don't you forget you are under my leadership. I have the authority to recommend you and your student for dismissal from this university. Due to your violation of the Teacher and Student moral code. You are lucky that I get to convince Mister Shin Kai that your inappropriate behavior on stage was all part of your Act. Chianna you are completely aware of the rules and regulations not only of this university but in the whole Education department in Ox county. Think this over! Are you willing to throw away your chance to be next Dean of the whole university for an inappropriate relationship?" He then look at Goku and said. " And as for you Mister Son Goku, you are one of our top students and about to become a Dean's Lister, you are tarnishing your good reputation. The students here look up to you and here you are pursuing a scandalous relationship with your professor and class advicer."

Goku gripped the armchair until his knuckles turn white. He respectfully yet sternly replied.

"Mister Whis, I do not intend to fool around with Miss Chichi. She is a respectable and amazing woman. I love her dearly. She is the main reason why I do so well academically and in other extra curricular activities because I want to prove myself that I am a responsible person. Even now I can tell we can have a future together". Goku takes Chichi's hand and kissed it right in front of the faculty head Mister Whis. Whis eyes widened, flabbergasted with the top notcher student's audacity. Whis rested his head on his palms and takes a moment to breath. When he regained his composure he begins to speak in a very serious tone yet diplomatically. He addressed Chichi first. " Chianna, as your long time friend I want to understand you. And that your love for this young man is true and pure. But sadly the timing is so awful. Now as the head of the faculty board, I cannot tolerate this because you both know that this is a violation of the law. I will not recommend you for dismissal because of your fantastic contributions not only in this campus but also in the community of Ox county. This is what I'll do, I'll relieve you from all your classes and give you a three months suspension. During your suspension, I want you to work on the script of " The Great Gatsby Musical" production. He then casts Goku a cold look and tells him.

"And you Mister Son Goku. You are suspended for the rest of the semester. However, due to the exemplary performance you conducted in the beginning of the semester, I shall give you the assignment and lessons for the remaining days of the semester so that you wouldn't be far behind in class by the time you get back." Goku sullenly looks at Chichi and to Mister Whis and said.

"Mister Whis, that wouldn't be necessary this is all my fault." Chichi looks at Goku in alarm and softly asks him." Goku, what are you saying?" Whis motioned for Chichi to stop in order for Goku to continue. With that he continues " It is all my fault that Miss Chichi fell in love with me. I purposely performed well in class and accompanied her with her school errands to win her affection not only to become a Dean's lister. I want to prove to my friends I can make her fall in love with me." Chichi reprimanded the man she loves. " Stop it Goku! Stop conjuring up stories to defend me!" But Goku won't stop. " Mister Whis, Miss Chichi doesn't deserve to be suspended. Only me."

Goku gently stands up from his sit and takes Chichi's hands. He looks into her eyes intently and said. "I'm sorry Miss Chianna, that things got blown out of proportion. I didn't mean to hurt you. From this day on, I won't bother you anymore." After saying that he glanced at Mister Whis and left.

Chichi calls out to him but he didn't look back. Her knees felt weak that she has to sit down again. She looks at Whis and begins to say something but he beats her to it. " That young man does love you. He lied to make himself look bad for you not to get suspended." Whis sighed and commented "Such an admirable young man. Sadly you have the right love at the wrong time." Chichi covers her face with her hands and sobbed. Mister Whis consoled her.

Krillin approached Goku when he saw him walking to his motorbike with a sad face.

"What happened man? What's wrong?" Goku looks at Krillin and replied." It is over between me and Miss Chianna even before it began." He exhaled then continued " We got caught by Mister Whis when we are about to kiss again. It's sad that time is not our friend." With that he drives away leaving Krillin dumbfounded.

A/N: This is quite an emotional chapter. Do let me know what you think…


	6. Even Just a Little While

Starting Over Again

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Super. It is owned by Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 6

Whis Does the Unexpected

A/N: Thank you ElisaJ for the reviews. I look forward to your update of "Life With You."

3 Months during Chichi and Goku's suspension.

Chichi furiously types on her laptop's keyboard while she works on the second draft of "The Great Gatsby" script. The moment she and Goku got suspended, he never attempted to communicate with her. He really fulfilled what he said to her that, he'll not bother her anymore.

There were a few times that she and Goku has seen in each other in the public market at the vegetable section since Goku helps his Grandpa Gohan manage his vegetable business. He only waved at her but didn't approach her. Those encounters left Chichi heart broken. It felt like Goku doesn't want to have anything to do with her anymore.

Writing the script for the musical production seems like an excellent therapy for her now. Her eyes are glued on the screen and the paper back copy of the "Great Gatsby" is placed right beside her laptop for reference. In her tense mood no one dares to bother her except; "Pumpkin, Mister Whis is here. He said he has good news." Governor GyuMao tenderly told his daughter. Chichi replied to her father flatly." I'll be right down."

The sophisticated Philosophy Professor and the project manager of the stage musical adaptation of "The Great Gatsby" is seated on the Mahogany sofa in the receiving area. He is patiently waiting for his long time friend and co – educator Chianna while reading Readers Digest and sipping a tall glass of Lemongrass Iced Tea. He's been waiting for the fiery tempered yet devoted professor to face him. They've been quite estranged since the suspension of Chichi and Goku. In fact, the English and Literature and Philosophy lady Professor no longer spends time with him for a friendly coffee or lunch out, like they used to. They only communicate now through electronic mail or instant messaging to discuss the script she's assigned to do. She is indeed mad at him for getting between her and the young man she learned to love.

After sixty days and excruciating forty five minutes, Chianna finally faces him. " Hello Whis, my father said you have good news. You could've just called. "Chichi said in a cold manner.

The refined professor is taken aback with Chichi's cold reception towards him. Yet he maintained his friendly gesture and said. "I want to tell you that the community of Arts and Letters are excited to see the staging of our play. And they want to see a dry run before the official opening." Chichi walks towards the small table where the bottle of Red Wine and Brandy is placed. She takes one of the glasses beside the wine bottles and poured half a glass of brandy. She lifts it up and tells Whis; "Here's to you oh my goody to shoes leader, may you have more success in the coming days at the expense of my broken heart." Chichi then drinks the brandy bottoms up then smashes the glass on the wall.

Whis is stunned at Chichi's un called for behavior. He remained composed. Chichi then starts to sob hard and starts to tell Whis. " I miss Goku terribly Whis, I truly miss him." Whis sympathetically looks at Chichi and then he walks to her. He pulls her in a friendly consoling hug and said. " Chichi, I am so sorry you're suffering like this and so as Goku." I need to do what is rightfully done for your case with him. Not to put you down or intentionally hurt both of you". I decided to suspend the two of you to protect both of you in committing a grave mistake that may harm your future."

Chichi continuously sobbed as she is being consoled by Whis she said to him." But you could've trusted us that we will be cautious and conduct ourselves responsibly. You know I dated before but I never found a man as determined and caring as Goku. He is the only one I learned to love. I don't want anybody else."

With that Whis, didn't refute what Chichi said but did something which he never thought he'll do. This time he is dealing with Chichi as his long time friend not as the head of the faculty staff. He politely excused himself when Chichi calmed down.

Phone rings on the third time someone picks up.

"Goku, Mister Whis here I want you to meet me at Cream and Puffs coffee shop. You need to turn in your assignments already because, I'm going to give your take home exams." Goku politely responded to Mister Whis. "Alright Sir, I'll be there in two hours."

After his phone call to Goku, he went back to the living room where Chichi is and said. "I'm going for coffee in town. Come with me you can't keep moping here. Just finish the second draft of the script later"

An hour later at the coffee shop

Goku is already in the coffee shop waiting for Whis. When Whis arrived, he is greatly surprised to see the person who is with Mister Whis because he thought he'll no longer get the chance to be close to her anymore.

Now Goku and Chichi are standing face to face locked in each other's loving gaze while under Whis's watch.

A/N: What can you say about Whis's gesture? Do you think the suspension of Goku and Chichi are now over or this meetup is to only console the heartache of these two people in love?


	7. From a Distance

Starting Over Again Chapter 7

I'm not the owner of all Dragon Ball Manga and Series. If I am, there would be a lot of GoChi moments there.

A/N: On the last chapter, the sophisticated Professor Mister Whis cut Goku and Chichi some slack; and allowed them to meet because he couldn't stand seeing Goku, especially Chichi suffer any longer. He dealt with Chichi as a friend this time.

Now onto the story.

From a Distance.

Goku and Chichi are sitting face to face holding each other's hands. Mister Whis chose this perfect time of the day to set Goku and Chichi to meet up. The popular coffee shop Cream and Puffs isn't crowded yet.

The environment is cozy and lovely. It is suitable for a serious conversation and even conducting counseling. The pair remained locked in their gaze while they hold each other's hands. When they are about to start talking, a bluenette waitress who wears an extremely tight Crayola Green blouse asks for their orders. Before Chichi snaps at the waitress, Goku gently told the waitress they won't be ordering food yet but requests for a cup of freshly brewed coffee for him and Chichi. The raven beauty couldn't help but admire her star student and now love of her life's good manners. She gently pulls one of her hands away from Goku's hold and lovingly caresses his cheek. Goku takes and kissed her hand. Their coffee is served and now they begin to talk.

"Chichi, I missed you. All the times I saw you at the Public Market, I have to resist the urge to go near and pull you in a corner and lavish you with my loving kisses. But I have to keep my word because; I want to show you and Mister Whis that I can be trusted. I want to make things right with you Chi and to Mister Whis."

Tears fell from Chichi's eyes. She is emotionally overwhelmed with what Goku confessed to her just now. It may be out of guilt for assuming that Goku doesn't want to have anything to do with her anymore or because she can feel the weight of Goku's love for her right about now.

"Oh Goku! You have no idea how much I long for you." Chichi said while she sobs. Goku wipes her tears with his thumbs and gently caresses her hair. With that Chichi continues." I miss the sound of your cheerful voice, your infectious laughter and your adorable smile that you reserve only for me."

Goku tenderly looks at Chichi and closes the gap between them with a deep and passionate kiss. She responded with same fervency by placing both of hands on the back of Goku's neck and then opening her mouth to give him access to taste the sweetness of her tongue. Goku gently removed Chichi's hair tie to let all her shiny black hair fall. He then gently caressed it with his fingers. The pair continues to kiss fervently and has completely forgotten that they are in a coffee shop. After they pulled away from their kiss, They've noticed that the coffee shop is already filled and Mister Whis is already back. He said in his usual elegant tone.

" Hmmm. I told you Chianna, the brewed coffee here is really good. It can produce a pleasant effect. Am I right?" With that remark Goku and Chichi's faces are like beetroot.

"Uhm, I'm sorry sir. I missed Chichi so much." Goku said politely. Mister Whis sighed and seriously said. " Alright let us continue this talk in Chianna's home office."

The love birds are surprised when they heard what Whis said. They gave him a bewildered stare. The purple eyed good looking man asks "What's with the stare? There are things that needs to be discussed. Move it!" Apparently Whis is back to his disciplinarian self again.

After an hour and a half in Chichi's study.

Governor GyuMao and Goku meet for the first time. Mister Gyumao noticed that Goku seems familiar to him. He is not sure when and how but Gov. Gyumao has a slight recollection of who Goku is. He asks him a very important question which the answer can have a huge effect on Goku and Chichi's budding relationship.

"What is your last name young man?" The Gov. kindly asked his daughter's apple of the eye. Goku respectfully replies. " My last name is Son sir. My Grandpa named me Son Goku." The kind politician asks again. "Is the name of your Grandpa Gohan by any chance?"

Goku brightly smiled at the gentle giant of a man and cheerfully answered. " Yes sir, he is Grandpa Gohan." Mister Whis and Chichi's eyes widened and jaws dropped.

let out a delightful laughter and said." What a delight to know that young man. You are the grandson of my long lost best friend. I would love to see him again."

" I will tell grandpa that we met and you like to meet him again." Goku delightfully replies. Mister GyuMao cheerfully responded. "Splendid! My dear pumpkin is not only an excellent teacher but a gifted cook. Come by for dinner .Alright I leave you to your devices."

Thank you Mister Governor. Whis respectfully said.

The moment Mister GyuMao left the study; the tone of the mood turns from light and happy to tense and serious. It means Whis will lay down new rules for the pair who cannot detach themselves from each other.

Chichi then motioned for the three of them to sit down. Whis begins with his litany.

"Chianna, Goku. Due to your cooperation, I already lifted your suspension. You can return to Ox University on Monday. You have nothing to worry about because no one knew the real reason why you were gone."

Chichi stands up and walks to Whis and jumped to embrace him squealing. " Whis you're such an angel. You're last name really suits you Angel" Whis pats Chichi's back and said. " Alright alright all is well." Chichi goes back to her sit beside Goku. The respectable professor carry on with what he's saying.

"Here are some ground rules for you to follow when you return to Ox University." Whis looks straight to the couple who are seated in front of him. He is glad they are not being sneaky.

"You cannot interact in the campus premises unless it is an official school activity. And shall I add no more romantic presentation. Goku you may visit Miss Chianna on special occasions accompanied by an elder you trust and when she's sick. Chianna is allowed to do likewise." Then Whis shot Chichi a knowing look and said with a warning tone. " Chianna don't even think to use the excuse that you need Goku to help you with your charity projects. Mister GyuMao has already assigned people for that."

Chichi is about to protest but Goku gently rubs her back to calm her down. But Chichi could no longer contain her annoyance. " Whis, don't you realize that this strict rules can cause us to get sneaky because we long for each other?" Whis didn't answer and continues.

" That would be all. This is already a good deal Chianna. Be thankful that your father is very gracious to you with regards to your feelings with Goku and Mister Shin Kai left all the decision to me with regards to you two."

Goku then asks permission from Whis to leave him and Chichi for a moment. When Whis steps out of the room, Goku takes something out of his pocket. It is a silver bracelet with heart trinkets. He puts on Chichi's wrist and said." Chichi please don't take this bracelet off. Even though we are far apart, with this bracelet on you, I'm close to you." Chichi responded by giving Goku her pendant with her photo in it and said." This pendant is to show you that I entrust my heart to you. Even when we are apart you can still feel my affection."

Goku and Chichi sealed their love with a kiss…


	8. Stolen Moment

Starting Over Again Chapter 8

 **I don't own any of the Dragon Ball series and Mangas. What I own is this story.**

A/N: This chapter is going to be a combination of flashback and slightly current scenes. Don't be confused.

Stolen Moment

It's been almost a month that the passionate and fierce educator Miss Chianna Mao and the diligent and charismatic Son Goku returned to Ox University. It was quite a challenge for them both; not to get close to each other even during break and dismissal time. During official assemblies they have to settle for stolen glances and smiles.

Good thing they are surrounded with friends and engage in extracurricular activities such as clean and green and the preparation for the literary arts week. Both educators and students are busy as a bee at this time. The secret lovers are doing the best they can to cope with their present set up. Mister Whis is kind enough to give the couple some reprieve during weekends; however making sure that they follow the ground rules given to them. Now the question is how long they can withstand the restrictions in their so called concealed relationship. There was one time that the situation has taken a toll on Goku and Chianna. That was when Mister GyuMao hosted a dinner for his long childhood best friend who happens to be Goku's grandpa.

Dinner get together at Mao's Residence Seven O'clock in the evening few days ago.

When the door bell rang it was Chichi who answered the door. She looked so ravishing in her red wine surplice top mini dress paired with white gold heart shaped dangling earrings and pendant necklace. She wore a silver wedge pip toe to complement her wardrobe. Her makeup was natural yet dramatic; with platinum and raisin brown eyeshadow and two coats of mascara that made her eyes look sparkly. A little bronzer to highlight her cheekbones and a deep red maroon lip color which made her lips poutier.

Goku is smitten with the way she looked. His felt like he ingested hundreds of butterflies in his stomach and he felt tongue tied. Goku told himself. "Why does she have to be so beautiful and sexy? I want to feel those soft legs on my fingers."

Goku is taken out of his trance when Chichi invited them to come in. "Good evening Mister Gohan." She gently said with a smile. "Hello Goku!" She greeted him with her lovely smile that is only reserved for him. She didn't stop there; she complemented him way too much that she wanted to smack herself. "You look fantastic in your business casual outfit. You look like a GQ model." She batted her eyelashes at him while Mister Gohan was not looking. Chichi led them to their quaint dining room. Mister GyuMao is already there waiting for them.

"Gohan! It's great to see you again my friend?" the two gentlemen shared a brotherly hug" Mister Gohan replied with the same enthusiasm. "It's good to see you again too. They all sat down and the conversation of the two elders continued while they ate dinner."It's such a small world we live in." Mister GyuMao respectfully answered. "Yes indeed. Who would have thought that my daughter is the professor of your fine grandson?" Mister Gohan smiled at Chichi and said."I was really glad that my grandson is in good hands." Mister GyuMao proudly responded. "Yes indeed."

Mister GyuMao knows that Chichi and Goku have feelings for each other and so as Mister Gohan. But they didn't know that the pair has already acted upon their deep feelings for each other. This is why they exercised self control during dinner. However, something has catched the Governor's eye. It is the bracelet that Chichi's wearing. "Sweetie, what lovely bracelet you got on. Who gave that to you?" Before Chichi answered, Mister Gohan commented on the bracelet which caused her and Goku to be quite alarmed. "That bracelet looks like the bracelet of Goku's mother." Goku politely told his grandfather and Mister GyuMao the truth.

"Grandpa, Sir, I gave that bracelet to Chi. I mean Miss Chianna on the recent Teacher's Day. I highly respect her not only as an educator but also as a special person to me." Both elders remained quiet for a little while until the Governor spoke earnestly." Goku that is such a lovely gesture. It warms my heart knowing that you respect and care for my dear Chianna." Mister Son Gohan followed the statement saying."I'm proud of you grandson?" Goku tenderly smiled at the elders and said. "Thank you."

Chichi cuts in. "Papa may Goku and I be excused? We want to go for a walk in the garden." The loving father gave his permission."

In the Garden

When they stepped out in the garden Goku and Chichi couldn't contain their longing for each other. They wrapped each other in a tight embrace and fervently kissed each other. Goku hoisted her smooth legs around his waist and pressed her against the wall. He caressed one of her shapely legs while they kissed. Chichi caressed Goku's wild soft hair. Only moaning of their names and breathing can be heard in the cool night sky in the garden. They finished just in time from their steamy makeout session. Luckily they didn't get caught by Mister GyuMao and Mister Gohan. That occasion ended beautifully.

Today in the faculty room.

Chichi is smiling while proofreading the script she worked on when she got suspended. She could not forget the stolen moment she had with Goku a few nights ago. She knows Goku remembers too because; when they unexpectedly bumped into each other earlier, he winked at her and flashed her his famous sexy smirk.

She thought to herself as she touches her bracelet. " we can cope with this." Then the bell rings for the last period. She smirked and said wistfully. "I'll see you after class sweetheart."


	9. Caught In The Act

Starting Over Again

I don't own any Dragon Ball materials. It is owned by Mr. Akira Toriyama

Chapter 9

A/N: Kudos ElisaJ, thank you for the consistent R&R. You're story is also delightful…

Caught in The Act

It is a very festive day in Ox University. All the full time and staff in training and students are all dressed in costumes of literary characters of their choice; to commemorate the highlight of the literary week. It has been a busy week for Miss Chianna, Mister Whis and the other staff of the English and Literature department. There had been a lot of activities such as: Poetry Writing Contest, Short story writing contest, Song Writing, Interpretative Reading and symposium for Poet and Novelist aspirants.

The vibrant raven haired beauty conducted a lecture on "How to Recognize your Gift as a Poet "and she was one of the judges for the Interpretative Reading Contest. Goku attended Chichi's lecture and he made sure to sit on the middle at the third row so that Chichi's eyes will be only for him. Although to his annoyance, Chichi knew his stunt all along and have the lectern be moved to the far right end of the stage. She knew how Goku's sexy stare could make her weak in the knees and might fail to deliver her talk excellently. They've been together for three months already and both of them strongly agreed to behave well. And on top of that, they promised Mister Whis, that they will handle their relationship responsibly. Mister Whis in the kindness of his heart gave the madly in love couple the chance to prove themselves. Now though with restrictions; Goku and Chichi get to make the most of what they've been given to be together. It's better to be with each other than be forbidden. Although this is the case for the discreet lovers; the one and only person who really is aware that they are in a relationship is Mister Whis on Chichi's end and Krillin on Goku's end. Goku and Chichi are still waiting for the right timing to tell their folks.

Sometimes the couple tend to be sneaky. Either they arrive in the campus three hours early or leave three hours after the last period to spend time together. Now now I know what's on your dirty mind guys? Nope they made a vow that they'll not engage in pre – marital sex. Their reputation and respect for Kami, their folks, Mister Whis and for each other are very precious. But just because you don't get to eat it doesn't mean, you don't get to taste it right? They have a favorite spot in the library located at the second floor at the back corner with several bean bags. Goku and Chichi call it their "Makeout" nook.

The Literary week is well attended not only by the Ox University staffs and students but also students from other universities. Goku, Krillin and the other Z Guardians gets to meet their counterpart from the Crane University. They meshed well with the members Tien Shinhan, Chaotzu and Yurin.

The best day among the rest of the days during literary week is the last day which is the highlight of the week; where all of the attendees are dressed in their favorite literary artist or characters. Goku and Krillin decided to go for Literature and History's romantic couple with their lady love.

Krillin looks so sleek with his the Great Gatsby costume along with Lazuli who wears the chic 1920's flapper lady dress complete with pearl jewelries while Cabba is Rhet Butler and Caulifla is Scarlet O' Hara and Kale is Careen of Gone With the Wind. Miss Launch is in a Spartan woman attire and the brother and sister tandem Mister Whis and sister Miss Vados are dressed in an Archangel costumes. Miss Vados altered her costume to make it look feminine. All of them looks fantastic; but the best among the rest is Goku and Chichi who are dressed in Mark Anthony and Cleopatra costumes. All eyes were on them when they entered the banquet hall. The Literary Week is similar to Teachers Day where Professors and Students can be companions. Which is why the lovebirds are ecstatic because in this rare occasion they can have fun openly among friends.

The banquet hall is intricately decorated with wild flowers and garlands. There is a four piece stringed orchestra and a flutist. Romance is in the air and everyone can feel the love. This annual event in Ox University can rival Valentines Day. None of the decorations and the music thrills Son Goku. There are only two things that gets his undivided attention. Those are the buffet table that is brimming with mouth watering entreès and his Cleopatra for the night Chichi.

When the music begins, without hesitation; The Mark Anthony of the Night takes the hand of the queen of his heart and walks her to the dance floor. They gaze into each other's eyes; while they dance into the sweet rhythm of the music holding each other close. The Mark Anthony of the night and the Cleopatra of the night are so captivated with the beauty of it all that they threw caution to the wind and closed the gap between them with a tender kiss. Their lips follow the sound of music that fills the banquet hall, as if they've been translated to their own dimension of love; rules be damned!

That dimension of love breaks like a shattered glass with the shout of one angry dean.

The music halted and Goku and Chichi pulled themselves from each other and when they looked around, they realize they are surrounded. The supposed magical night turned into a nightmare.

"What is the meaning of this Miss Chianna!?" Dean Shin Kai raised his voice at her with matching death glare. The dean continues with his angry tirade and said." Don't you have any sense at all?! You are a respected professor and an upcoming dean of this university; have you forgotten all about that? What does this man, ( harshly pointing at Goku.) have on you that you turned into this crazy in love puppy dog!" Goku couldn't stand hearing the dean insult the love of his life, did something he'll definitely regret. He punched dean Shin Kai and got knocked out. How easy it is for something lovely to abruptly change into a nightmarish moment. The Angel siblings stopped the commotion with the help of the other Z guardians and the guests from the Crane University who call themselves the Crane Watchers. Mister Shin Kai is carried by one of the security personnel to the clinic. Mister Whis motions for the two of them to follow him. His eyes looks sullen and disappointment evident on his face. Chichi and Goku are so devastated with what happened. How they wish for the ground to open and swallow them.

When they reached the faculty room, the couple knows they are doomed.

Mister Whis motions to them to come inside and then Whis begins to tell them the gloomy reality they gotten themselves into.

"It seems to me that Dejavu is your favorite word huh Chianna and Son Goku?" He begins to pace infront of the soon to be starcross lovers. Then Mister Whis continues. "What's with the special events here in Ox University that you both tend to lose yourselves in the moment?" Shaking his head he carry on with his litany towards the pair who bowed their heads in shame. " First was when you played Romeo and Juliet on Teachers Day. Now on the Banquet you lost it again! You take your role playing far too seriously that you can't contain your emotions!" Goku then speaks respectfully.

"Mister Whis, Chianna and I are terribly sorry for our acting foolishly. Please give us one last chance make amends."

Chichi looks at Whis pleadingly with tears in her eyes and said. "Whis we've known each other for four years; and in those years, I've proven to you that I'm worthy of your trust."

Whis throws her a hard look and coldly replies. " Apparently that's not what I see. We'll meet again tomorrow morning at nine at the meeting room with Mister Shin Kai." He then looks at Goku and tells him; "You should be prepared for this meeting Mister Son Goku because I assure you it is one hell of a grilling moment for you."

With that Goku reciprocated the pleasantly refined man a determined look and serious toned answer." Sir, I do not intend to fail in this meeting. For the sake of my love;" Goku wraps his arm around Chichi's shoulders and pulls her closer to him.

With that Mister Whis just stares back at Goku then turns his back at him. He then said," Wait here, I'll have food brought here for the two of you. Eat don't kiss alright? For the love of Kami behave yourselves!"

A/N: Goku and Chichi are in deep trouble. I'm sorry if I've done this to them; it needs to happen in the story.

R&R


	10. Love on The Third Degree

Starting Over Again Chapter 10

 **I don't own any of the Dragon Ball series and Mangas. What I own is this story.**

Thank you ElisaJ for your continues support of my story. It perks me up whenever I read your review.

A/N: Goku and Chichi tried their best to follow through the rules which Mister Whis laid to them. But they cannot deny their longing for each other; now they have to suffer the consequences of their undoing.

A/N: There is a flashback portion on this chapter.

Love on the Third Degree

The usual upbeat environment of Ox University is not felt on this dreadful day by the couple in love. Their haven has turned into a cold and stiff courthouse where people face trial for a crime or for a grave offence they have committed.

The friendly environment turned into something distressing and suffocating. The sounds of footsteps are the only noise the people there can hear at the moment. The students who are normally chatting and laughing along with their classmates are now silent. No one dared to approach the couple on trial on their death march to the conference room.

Krillin together with Lazuli, Cabba, Caulifla, Kale and Lapis only managed to give Goku and Chichi a discreet wave and a sympathetic look.

Goku and Chichi despite the gloomy scenario that awaits them in their upcoming meeting; they walk with confidence yet not arrogant. When Mister Whis left them in his office the night before they discussed what they are going to say to the disciplinary committee of Ox University.

The night before over dinner at Whis's office.

Goku consoles Chichi because she couldn't eat and keeps on sobbing. He gently rubs her back and lovingly tells her."Chi, I know we are in a dire situation but I promise you, I will be there for you." Chichi looks into his eyes and caresses his soft wild hair, and then she lovingly replies. "Goku how could you be so confident over this and how could you be so loving to me when I failed you as a professor by giving in to my feelings towards you?"

Goku kisses her tearful eyes and answered sincerely. "Chi, you never failed me. The truth of the matter is, I admired you more when you've taken the risk to be with me. Not only as an educator but also as a woman." They embraced each other then they heard a loud growl. Both of them chuckled knowing it is Goku's stomach signaling he is already hungry.

They served each other with their succulent dinner of Roast Chicken, Ham Steak in Pineapple Sauce, Fish Fillet with garlic mayo dip and Crab Salad. They washed it down with Lychee Green Tea. For dessert a creamy Blueberry Cheese cake.

While they were feasting on their dinner Chichi asked Goku what they will say to the Disciplinary Committee? Goku answered with a hopeful attitude. "We'll tell them the truth and nothing but the truth."

Chichi retorted. "Yes I know Goku. But can you give me an idea what exactly we are going to tell them?"

Goku flashed his smile that makes her weak in the knees and said.

"Tell them it was me who made a move on you and you just reciprocated. And I performed well in all my classes to win your affection because, since day one I am already in love with you."

Chichi's mouth hangs agape after hearing this and stutters as she replies." You…You're in love with me since the first day of classes? I … I thought it was just a school boy crush in the beginning that's why I was kinda hostile towards you."

Goku lovingly smiled at her then reached for her hand and planted a tender kiss on it.

Chichi did likewise and said. "Goku you don't have to take the heat for both of us this time. I'm you're professor first before this all happened. If there is someone who ought to bear the brunt of our punishment it should be me. And besides, I've got something on my sleeve that I will reveal tomorrow in case the need arises."

Goku gives her a very cute look of confusion and asked. "What do you mean by that Chi?" The black haired beauty just smirked at him and said. "Just leave it to me sweetheart."

Goku let out a cheerful laughter while scratching the back of his head that Chichi adores so much; and said. "Babe you crack me up!"

Today on the Conference room.

Before the couple enters the door, they looked and nodded at each other. Then they entered the door of doom.

Seated on the conference table is the disciplinary committee namely: Mister Shin Kai, Mister Piccolo Namek, Mister Moori and Super Intendents Guwasu and Zamasu.

Mister Whis, Mister Gohan Son Sr. and Governor GyuMao are also there to serve as a support witness to the couple.

Super Intendent Zamasu begins the session. He looks at the couple with disdain then begins his interrogation with Mister Son Goku.

"Mister Son Goku, I must warn you that you consider your words before answering our questions because your responses may incriminate you more. It is such a shame that a top notch student such as you will end up dismissed from an affluent University."

Goku shot an intimidating look to the Super Intendent and replied." I understand perfectly sir."

"Therefore I shall proceed." Zamasu said then he proceeds. "Kindly give us brief information about your relationship with Miss Chianna Mao and how it all began."

Goku lovingly glanced at the woman he dearly loves, and then begins to speak.

"Miss Chianna is my professor in English Literature and Philosophy. The first time I laid my eyes on her, I already got smitten by her beauty and wit. She is a brilliant and passionate woman."

The disciplinary committee is listening to every word Goku is saying. Mister Moori signals to him to continue. And so he did gladly.

"What has drawn me to her is her caring attitude towards us her students. On the first day of classes, I already admitted in front of the whole class that I have a crush on her when In fact it was love at first sight."

Super Intendent Guwasu asked Chianna to validate Goku's claim and she gladly did.

"Sir, I've noticed that Mister Son Goku is strongly attracted to me because he keeps his eyes locked on me whenever I conduct my lectures in class. (She lovingly glances at Goku.) He also makes sure to dress up well in my class because; one of my top requirements in class is that my students look decent. Lastly he always flashes me his adorable smile."

Super Intendent Zamasu throws a condescending question that made Chichi almost lose her temper and smack him on the face.

"Miss Chichi, didn't it occur to you that, perhaps Mister Son Goku intentionally charmed you with his so called adorable smile and his good looks in order for him to get ahead of his class?"

Chichi glares at the Super Intendent and answered with gritted teeth."Goku is smart, diligent and determined to meet his goal to become one of the Dean's listers here. He doesn't need to use me in order to succeed."

Goku scowled at the despicable young Super Intendent. Guwasu reprimanded his assistant to be mindful of his manners.

Mister Shin Kai then asked Mister Whis.

"Whis, I asked you to handle this problem before what happened, how come these love lorn pursued their relationship even though it is a violation of the educational system's moral code."

The regal professor stands up to address the question respectfully.

"Sir, I suspended the two of them and they've been apart for a month. In the duration of their suspension they've been cooperative, which is why I've given them the chance to prove themselves that they are going to handle their relationship responsibly with my strict conditions."

Goku gently cuts in. "Permission to speak Please?" Mister Piccolo nodded and with this, Goku's confidence increased. "Sir Mister Whis has been nothing but kind to me and Miss Chianna; he never tolerated us."

Mister Shin Kai pushed no further.

Mister Piccolo throws a disturbing question to the couple.

"How intimate are you two?"

Chichi earnestly replied. "We only engage in passionate kissing and caressing. Goku respects me. He never pressured me to do more than kissing and tender touching."

Goku answered next with a serious tone that made everyone in the room pay attention to him.

"I validate what Miss Chichi said. We never go beyond passionate kissing and caressing."

Zamasu butts in. "But do you plan to one day. You are just buying time? Who wouldn't want to bed a gorgeous woman like Miss Chichi?"

Everybody buckled when suddenly Governor Gyu Mao yelled at Zamasu.

"How dare you speak about my daughter that way? She is not a sex object to be fancied on!"

Mister Guwasu excused himself and Zamasu out of the session.

The session continued and Mister Moori and Mister Piccolo assured Goku and Chichi that they don't need to answer such a demeaning question.

Lastly they've been asked this question by Mister Shin Kai

"How far do you plan take your relationship? You said it is love which means you are not only fooling around."

Goku answered first with all sincerity.

"I love Chianna dearly. Although we don't have any plans of what next step to take in our relationship as of late but, I can say we are serious and what we have is not a casual thing."

Chichi has a sad look in her eyes and replies."I love Goku with all my heart and I don't think I will ever love anyone this way again. That is why it pains me so much to see him suffer like this. It's like I am the one who puts a barricade on his way to fulfill his dreams. I have disappointed you Mister Shin; (looks sadly at Whis) and you Whis. (Looks at her papa.) Long enough."

Chichi walks towards Goku and caresses his face. She then continues to speak.

"It's time to make things right. Goku my love, what I'm about to do hurts me more than you do. You awakened something in me. No one has ever made me feel special like you do. You brought color into my life. I will not love anyone the way I love you sweetheart."

Goku frowns and his brows furrows he looks bewildered. "Chi what do you mean? We are in this together come what may!"

Chichi begins to weep. "Goku, sweetheart, we have hurt a lot of people already and I am hurting your bright future. We have to accept that this isn't the time and season for us to be together. So long my love; we'll see each other again. Our time to be together will come you'll see?"

"My Chianna. My sweet pretty Chichi." Goku sadly said while he weeps. The couple locked each other in a tight embrace and shared their last passionate kiss.

A/N: I know it is a sad chapter ending. I've got other plans to end this chapter but then this idea just popped in my head and went with it. It's not the end of the story yet so hope is not lost.

I would love to receive reviews from you my readers…


	11. The Pain Is Just Too Real

Starting Over Again Chapter 11

 **I don't own any of the Dragon Ball series and Mangas. What I own is this story.**

A/N: This is a quite emotional chapter. I'm contemplating if I will change the rating of this Fanfic or maintain this rating.

The Pain Is Just Too Real

It's been a month since Chichi broken up with Goku right in front of the Ox University's Disciplinary Committee. Mr. Shin Kai and the rest of the people in the highly respected educational council decided to withdraw their planned sanction to the now ex couple when they saw that Goku and Chichi are serious about their love for each other. They felt the same way as Mister Whis before; but they have to protect the bylaws of the educational system to keep things in order.

Mister Shin Kai didn't press Mister Whis anymore with his unorthodox method in handling Goku and Chichi's concealed relationship because with what he witnessed with the newly broken up lovers, he understood why his trusted assistant did what he did. One by one the members of the Disciplinary council left the room tacitly.

Chichi abruptly left the conference room followed by her father after her and Goku kissed without looking back. She's afraid because she might not be able to leave Goku with the way his sad eyes looked and disappoint her superiors and her father yet again, due to her strong affections towards him.

Goku sullenly walked out with his Grandpa Gohan as well. They have taken a different direction leaving the campus premises. After Chichi decided to break up with him, he willed it in his heart to start getting used to not seeing her; though it is killing him inside.

When Chichi and her father arrived in their house she quickly runs to her bedroom and cried her heart out. From that day until now, Chichi didn't go out from her bedroom and stays there for an entire day. She had gone AWOL; and because of that, Mister Whis has take over her classes and speak to Dean Shin Kai on her behalf. The good hearted Dean understood her situation. She doesn't dine with her father as trusted personal home staff of Chichi brings her meals to her. No matter how delicious the meal that is being brought to her it is always half eaten.

There had been nights that she will wake up in the wee hours of the morning and she is found sleeping outside on the bench out of the garden with tear stains on her cheeks. Each passing day she becomes paler and weaker. Her emotional pain has taken a toll on Chichi's physical health too.

Her loving father Mister Gyu Mao is already consumed with worry for his beloved daughter. He never thought that her break up with Goku will make her feel devastated like this. He tried to cheer her up but nothing seems to work. When he couldn't take it anymore he knows who the person to go to.

He drove to Ox University and gone straight to Mister Whis's office. The good and respectable Governor waited for the refined professor to arrive.

After waiting for two grueling hours, the highly esteemed Philosophy and Astronomy educator finally arrives and is greatly surprised to see Mister Gyu Mao. He greeted his friend's father.

"Pleasant day Mister Mao." Mister Whis smiled at the modest politician. "How can I help you? Is this about my dear friend Chianna?"

Mister Gyu Mao couldn't help but softly cry in front of the colleague of his daughter. He then begins to tell Whis how devastated Chichi is about her decision to break up with her one and only love.

The kind hearted professor listened attentively to his friend's father. He understands why his dear friend is greatly affected. It is due to the reason that; of all the men Chichi dated, Goku is the only one who has won her heart. When Mister Gyu Mao finished, Mister Whis then kindly replied. "Mister Whis I will see what I can do. Don't worry anymore sir."

The gentle giant shakes Mister Whis's hand and respectfully replied. "Thank you so much for your graciousness. You are truly Chichi's loyal friend."

"You're welcome sir. Anything for Chianna." He softly replied.

The moment Mister GyuMao stepped out of his office, he immediately do what he have to do.

"Hello sis, is your class still in session? Kindly tell Mister Son Goku to come to my office immediately after class. Thanks a lot sis!"

After an hour Son Goku is already in Mister Whis's office seated on the chair where he used to sit; when he was reprimanded with his Chichi when they have been caught for the first time and got suspended. Now he is there again seated on the same chair but the huge difference is, this time he is alone. He was able to endure the first two times he got chastised by the assistant to the dean because his fierce, beautiful and sweet Chichi was with him.

After Chichi broken up with him, he mustered the courage not to visit, not to call and not to ask about her anymore. He said to himself at that point; "If this is what Chichi wants, then I shall give it to her even if it hurts like hell."

He spends most of his time helping his grandfather to supervise the vegetable harvests of their field or hanging out with his buddies Krillin and Cabba after school. He started training for the upcoming inter college Martial Arts tournament; Together with Krillin and Lazuli they are going to represent Ox University.

Son Goku drowns himself with both school and farm work in order to numb the pain in his heart.

He reflects about all of the things he has been doing after the breakup while waiting for Mister Whis to go back to his office.

"Glad you made it Goku." The elegant voice of his current professor has taken him out of his stupor. He bowed his head to show courtesy and then replied softly. "Miss Vados told me that you summoned me here."

The polished professor kindly replied with an amount of seriousness in his voice.

"Yes Goku, I need you to accompany me. We are going for a drive so please call your Grandfather and tell him that you are going to accompany me to meet with someone important."

Goku complies without second thoughts.

After an hour and a half Goku found himself in the quaint house of his former girlfriend. Although he feels so ecstatic that he will see his Chichi again, he doesn't want to show it.

He politely inquires his teacher. "Sir why are we here? Aren't Chichi and I not supposed to see each other?"

The dignified teacher and Dean Assistant replied. "Let's go Goku; you will know the answer to your question in a while."

The Kind hearted father of Chichi warmly welcomes Goku and Mister Whis. He motions to them to sit on the sofa. One of the household staff named Kayku serves the guests with TakoYaki and a tall glass of Peach Green Iced Tea. Even though the food and cold drink served to Goku is tasty and satisfying; he doesn't feel his usual urge to eat. His mind is currently focused on seeing the woman who stole his heart again. Mister Whis on the other hand is already feasting on his second serving of TakoYaki and Peach Green Iced Tea.

Then Goku hears footsteps coming down the stairwell. Guided by Mister Gyu Mao, is his Chianna who looks sickly and dull. Even with her lemon yellow sun dress and half up, half down hairstyle and makeup, it didn't conceal the dark circles under her eyes and she lost a lot of weight too.

Upon seeing his Chichi looking like she is now, Goku feels his heart tighten with guilt. He then thought to himself. "I should've at least tried to visit or call her to see how she's doing."

He then hears her say."Goku, is that really you?" Goku walks to her and holds her hand and lovingly replies. "Yes Chi, it is me." The two former lovers hugged each other.

Goku and Chichi spends the rest of the day together. They watched the sunset and talked. Chichi regained her appetite when Goku fed her during their dinner in the she sleeps like a baby on Goku's broad chest. When Chichi is already sleeping soundly, he tucked her in the bed covers, kissed her cheek and left the room.

"Goku thank you for making my baby girl very happy today?" Mister GyuMao happily said. He softly responds. "You're welcome sir. You know I will do anything for Chichi."

Mister Whis and Son Goku left the Mao residence.

"Goku, now you know why we came here; Chianna is so crushed when the two of you broke up. She never thought how painful it can be for her. Chianna has gone AWOL from Ox University. Now the next course of action is up to you." Mister Whis tells him seriously.

Goku replies with the same amount of seriousness."Mister Whis, Chichi has broken up with me for a good reason. I will do what she wishes for me to do. I'll finish my course with flying colors and then I'll get back together with her. But I plan to visit and call her once in a while to check on her."

After saying that Mister Whis gently replied."You must love her that much to sacrifice your own happiness." Goku respectfully nodded with a gentle smile.

A/N: Chichi's health has taken a toll on her break up with Goku that is why Mister GyuMao sought the help of Mister Whis. And the polished professor just knows what to do to help his friend. Goku and Chichi aren't officially back together yet but, things will get better for the two of them.


	12. Back on Track

Starting Over Again Chapter 12

I do not own all Dragon Ball Materials. Although I own this story…

A/N: I need to clarify a few things before I begin this chapter. Goku and Chichi's feelings did not happen abruptly. I indicated in the 3rd Chapter that they spent time together a number of times; and Chichi begins to find Goku charming. She looks forward to see his smile and cheerful laughter everyday in class. With their constant interaction, their feelings developed overtime. Goku got smitten with Chichi right away and his feelings has grown deeper each passing day.

Back on Track

Professor Whis and Goku's visitation to Chichi six weeks ago has done the fiery tempered yet affectionate lady some good. She doesn't lock herself up in her room anymore and she starts to spend some bonding time with her father during meals and she goes out with her friends Mister Whis and Miss Launch during the weekends.

Now, nothing can take away Miss Chianna's excitement in this important day. Today she is going to have a meeting with Mister Shin Kai and his dear friend Mister Whis together with the head of the education board, Miss Mai Pilaf.

She is wearing a Beige twinset blouse paired with a Chocolate Brown knee length pencil cut skirt and Nude pumps. Her hair is tied in a French Bun and she wears a reversible pearl earrings and she still got the bracelet Goku gave her on the same wrist.

Chichi checked herself on the mirror dresser and she is well pleased with her reflection. She regained her health and beauty back again.

She hears a gentle knock on the door and happily responded. "You can come in!"

It is Kayku her trusted personal assistant. "Miss, Mister Whis is already here." Kayku politely informed her. Chichi gently replies." Thank you Kayku, kindly tell Mister Whis, I'll be right down."

The personal assistant bowed her head and left Chichi's room.

Three hours after in Mister Shin Kai's office.

Mister Shin Kai warmly welcomes Chichi and introduces Miss Mai Pilaf. Chichi shake hands with both of them. When all of them settled down, Mister Shin Kai begins to discuss the agenda of their meeting by asking Chichi a very vital question.

"Miss Chianna, we need you to answer our question in all honesty before I hand over the floor to Miss Mai Pilaf." The Dean instructed her respectfully.

The well bred educator gently replied. "Yes sir, I will answer your question honestly."

"Mister Whis informed me that during your long absence; He and Mister Son Goku visited you. Are the two of you involved again romantically?"

Chichi takes a deep breath and takes a sip of her Cucumber Lemonade juice."Goku and I have not gotten back together after he visited me with Mister Whis six weeks ago. However we got to see each other again after that, when he accompanied his Grandfather Mister Son Gohan Sr. to visit my father. My father mentioned to me that he and Mister Son Sr. is planning to have a business venture together."

Mister Shin Kai appreciates Chichi's honest answer; and so with that he continues. "You didn't get to see Mister Son Goku again after he accompanied his grandfather to your house? And despite that you are not seeing each other the way you used to; do you have communications with him?"

Chichi discreetly rubs the bracelet which Goku gave her with her left thumb. And then she replies politely. "We send each other brief voice messages to check on one another but not frequently and for the moment we find it best not to meet unless he is accompanying his Grandfather to my house or I do likewise when my father visits his Grandfather."

"That would be all Miss Chianna. Now I give the floor to Miss Mai Pilaf."

Miss Mai, begins to explain to Chichi why she's there in a friendly yet business like tone.

"Miss Chianna, on behalf of the Educational Board of Ox County, I'd like to say that we are happy to see you back. You are an asset not only to this University but to the Educational community as well."

Chichi warmly smiled at the head of the education board and courteously replied."Thank you for your kind words. I'm glad to be back in circulation as well."

Miss Mai then proceeds.

"Miss Chianna, we have a bad news and good news for you."

When she heard this, Chichi's smile dropped and turned resolute. "Please continue Miss Mai."

Without hesitation, Mai continues with what she is saying.

"The bad news is that, the education board did not approve your recommendation to be the future Dean of Ox University due to your involvement with one of your top notch students. The person who reviewed your recommendation is Super Intendent Zamasu."

Chichi sullenly retorts."I understand if that is the decision of Super Intendent Zamasu. But you see, I'm not apologetic for loving my Goku and I admit I still love him. Although what I am sorry for is that, I should've suppressed my feelings towards him. I could've been more responsible since I'm the senior between us and his educator. I guess no one can teach the heart who to love."

Miss Pilaf gave Chichi a sympathetic look and proceeded with the good news.

"Now for the good news, you are reinstated as the Head of the English and Literature Dept. in this University and you can go back to teaching your classes again. However that is up to you if you are going to accept the position again. If not we can offer you another option. You can come to our office and discuss those."

Mister Whis then speaks with elegance as always. "Miss Pilaf, the Education Board gives a fair proposal to my colleague. Let me talk it over with her."

The four respected people in the Dean's office shake hands and said their goodbyes.

After the meeting, Mister Whis goes to attend his Astronomy class; and Chichi is waiting for her ride home but it is taking too much time. Then she heard a very familiar voice that she loves so much to hear.

"Hello Chi, It's good to see you here!" Chichi turns to look at the owner of the voice and smiles brightly. She then replied.

"Oh hi Goku, I'm glad to see you today. Why are you here? Classes haven't started yet?"

Goku let out his infectious laughter and rubs the back of his head and said.

"Nah, Mister Champa is absent today. He has eaten a lot and got food poisoned. So I have three hours to spare."

Chichi smiles and asks, "You know my ride is taking too long, can you bring me home?"

Goku grins and cheerfully said. "Anything for my lady!"

The two of them happily left the campus premises in Goku's new car which his Grandpa Gohan gave him for helping in tending their farm and selling their vegetables to the top public markets in Mount Paozu and Frypan Region.

Read and Review Please. No Flaming only constructive feedbacks. Thank you


	13. Another Stolen Moment With You

Starting Over Again Chapter 13

I don't own all the Dragon ball materials. Although this story is mine…

Author's Note: This chapter contains a bit of intimate scenes between our favorite couple. Readers below Sixteen Years Old, please skip this chapter. You've been adviced...

Another Stolen Moment with You

Goku and Chichi left the Ox University premises in a cheerful mood. They've talked about light subject matters like how Krillin impressed Lazuli in the Martial Arts Tournament try outs and how Cabba finally got the courage to ask Caulifla on a date; and then lastly how he is doing excellently in all of his classes yet again.

Chichi is very delighted to hear all of Goku's stories until both of them fell silent. She then softly speaks again to ask Goku; "Goku was there a moment that you hated me for breaking up with you and the way I've done it?"

Goku took a little while before he answered her in a resolute yet kind way. "Chi I was deeply hurt when you broken up with me in front of the Disciplinary Council. I felt humiliated to the core." He glanced at her then continues to unearth what he felt on the day of their breakup, while his eyes are on the road.

"The reason why I kept my distance for quite a long while was because; I respect your decision although it hurt so badly. I couldn't find myself to hate you."

Goku is using only one hand in maneuvering the steering wheel and his free hand is rested on his lap. Chichi gently reach out for his free hand and intertwined their fingers. Goku slightly tightened his hold on her hand.

Chichi lovingly asks again. "When we were apart; do you still think of me? Because you're tattooed on my mind."

Goku then decides to pull over on the side of the road under a Camphor tree since their conversation is getting serious by the minute. He tenderly turns Chichi to look into his longing eyes and thoughtfully replied. "Chi I cannot lie to you; it is a struggle whenever I think you. It's like there is a dagger being pierced right through my heart. That is why I occupy myself with school and farming work. So even just for a moment I wouldn't feel the pain of not being with you.

Chichi can feel that tears begin to fall from her beautiful eyes. "Goku I am truly sorry for hurting you so much. But please understand that was the right thing to do; I've done it to protect your future. It was not easy for me to be away from you."

Goku gently wipes Chichi's tears away with his thumb and tenderly replies. "I understand your reasons. That is why when Mister Whis and I visited you and we started sending voice messages to each other, I didn't pressure you to take me back. But how I wish that our situation is not complicated so that we can be with each other again."

Chichi replied by tenderly planting a kiss on Goku's lips which he deeply reciprocated. Then he gently lifts Chichi to sit on his lap. His kisses travels from her sweet lips to her neck then slowly, gently he unbuttons Chichi's twinset cover up and takes it off to fall on the car floor. Goku's kisses reach her collar bone and shoulders. Then his kisses travels back to her sweet lips.

Goku caresses Chichi's soft and smooth legs while they still deeply kiss on the lips. Chichi responds with the same passion to Goku's loving kisses. She caresses his soft spiky hair with her delicate fingers and then her soft hand travels on his broad chest down to his 12pack abs.

They made sure that before their special stolen moment ends it is going to be unforgettable.

Front door in the Mao residence.

Mister Gyu Mao is on the balcony of his bedroom enjoying the fresh air. He then sees Goku and Chichi talking and too much of his surprise the two shared an intimate goodbye kiss. Goku then drives away.

The master of the house without any second thought decides to open the front door for his daughter. Oh she's going to have an earful from him; oh she really will!

The time Mister Gyu Mao opens the door; Chichi has a ready greeting for him to hide the awkwardness she's feeling. She pastes a gleeful smile on her face and sweetly greets her big gentle papa.

"Hi Papa! The meeting went well. I met one of the officers in the Education Board she's very nice."

Mister Gyu Mao permitted his daughter to tell him her happy report about the meeting that occurred earlier that day. He is waiting for the right time to scold her. Chichi continues to tell her story with so much glee.

"Guess what? I got reinstated as the Head of the English and Literature Dept. and get to teach again. But what I am most happy about; is that there are other job options for me according to Miss Mai Pilaf the officer whom I met at the meeting today."

Mister Gyu Mao reconsiders his plan on scolding his dear daughter and asks her.

"Sweetie are you having second thoughts in teaching your classes again?"

Chichi faces her father so that they can see eye to eye and respectfully answers.

"Yes papa; I'm not as excited to go back to teaching my classes again. Besides I think there are other things which I can do besides teaching in Ox University and most importantly, Goku and I couldn't stand being separated any longer."

She takes a deep breath and then said something that almost gave Mister Gyu Mao a heart attack. "Goku and I spent almost three hours making out in his new car. Although you don't have to worry, he is a gentleman we didn't go beyond passionate kissing and tender touching."

Before her loving father could react; she rushes upstairs to go to her study room.

A/N: Well that was quite a steamy moment for DB/DBZ/DBS number one couple! They really missed each other dearly. I'm planning to get them back together already since both of them are at their 20's. Although Chichi is 5 years senior to Goku and she was his professor.

Read and Review no bashing please? That is bad…


	14. Tired of This Space Between Us

Starting Over Again Chapter 14

I do not own all the Dragon Ball materials. What I own is this story…

Tired of This Space between Us

The last place Goku wants to be is in the conference room with the school authorities. Yet here he is again as if facing trial to a crime he committed with the one he loves.

The difference this time is that; the only presiding the meeting are Mister Shin Kai and Mister Whis together with Mister Gyu Mao and his Grandfather Gohan. They decided to talk to Goku first then to the two of them.

"Mister Son Goku, have you been made aware that Miss Chianna has just been reinstated to her position as the head of the English and Literature Department and as your professor?" Mister Shin Kai asked authoritatively yet respectfully.

Goku replies earnestly. "Yes sir, I know all of that. She told me yesterday before I left their residence when I drove her home."

Mister Shin Kai leaned over the table as he clasp his hands together and continues with his questioning.

"How much do you love Miss Chianna?" Goku is slightly taken aback with the question because for him that is too personal to ask. Although he also realize that in the current situation he is in, it is relevant.

Goku once again replies in all honesty. "Like I said the last time when we were here; I love her dearly. I find her brilliant and an amazing woman and I also once told Mister Whis that, I can see myself having a future with her."

Mister GyuMao then asks permission to the respected Dean and his assistant if he can talk to Goku. They considerately gave their permission to the honorable public servant of Frypan region.

Mister GyuMao looks at Goku straight in the eyes and begins to talk to him.

"Goku, just so you know; I am the one who called for this meeting. Please understand that I love my daughter and I want to ensure that you are truly serious about her. She is so in love with you. Because of that; she is willing to give up her position as one of the highly esteemed professors of this affluent University."

Mister GyuMao is getting teary eyed when he finally asks Goku the question that has been plaguing his mind.

"Goku you always say that you love my daughter dearly. I want to know why? There are so many female students here that are beautiful and the same age as you. Why Chianna Goku? I don't want to think that you only want to be with her because of her esteemed position in this University."

Goku takes a big gulp of his glass of water and exhaled. He considered his words carefully then he begins to address the question of the father of his Chichi.

"Sir, I got smitten with Chichi the very moment I laid my eyes on her. She may be five years my senior but it doesn't matter to me. She is beautiful, witty and articulate. But what made me fall in love with her more is her maternal nature."

Goku smiles dreamily when he said that. Everyone in the conference room gives him their undivided attention. He then carries on with much more confidence.

"Chichi is not only diligent in teaching us; but she is also passionate in doing it too. I did not pressure her to go on a date with me or made anymore advances after she sent me to the dean's office. Instead I became proactive and proved to her that I am a reliable person. She learned to trust me and she warms up to me."

Mister Whis gently nodded for Goku to carry on.

"We get to spend time together when I drove her number of times to the supermarket and whenever I help her carry her things to the faculty room after class, she gave me snacks as my reward. She was the one who baked those goodies! The Chocolate chip Carrot cake is my favorite of all."

Mister Gohan gently made a comment.

"So Miss Chianna is the reason why you always request me to set at least two kilos of freshly harvested Carrots."

Goku smiles at his Grandpa.

After hearing what Goku said, Mister GyuMao begins to understand why his darling daughter loves this man so much all the more. Before he thought, Chichi is letting her emotions control her. But now the highly respected public official of Frypan region; intentionally approves of this young respectful man to be with his daughter."

After the meeting with Goku, he's been given an hour break and will be called later when they're done talking to Chichi. He went to the University café to spend time with his buddies.

Goku in the school café with his buddies.

"Hey Goku! You seem to love some drama in your life huh? Are you that bored?" Caulifla asks while munching a nacho dipped in cheese. Her boyfriend Cabba civilly calls her attention.

"Caulifla, that's not a nice thing to say to Goku."

Goku cheerfully replies. "Nah, it's alright! No worries." He then noticed Krillin is not with them. He curiously asks. "

"Where is Krillin? Lazuli is with her brother over there." Goku pointed on the far right of the café.

Cabba affably replies. "He is with Miss Vados for an extra hour coaching time." When Caulifla excused herself to go to the ladies room, Cabba's happy mood turns sullen and asks Goku. "Goku, I hope you won't get offended with my question."

Goku smiled at Cabba and retorted. "Go ahead. Fire away!"

Cabba let out a deep breath and then fires away."Goku, Krillin and I are your friends we are like brothers right? Whatever is going on between you and Miss Chianna, despite we disapprove of it, we will still support you because like I said, we are your friends."

Cabba pats Goku's shoulders and then he continues.

"Goku, I've seen how much you struggled when she broke up with you. But you still managed to cope. Then I saw you leave with her yesterday when our class with Mister Champa got cancelled. Are you back together?"

Goku sighs and then answers Cabba in a very serious manner."Cabba, I got grilled yet again inside the conference room so can you cut me some slack? You said we are friends so can you just leave my concern with Miss Chianna alone for now?"

Cabba feeling his friend's exasperation didn't push any further but said instead.

"Goku, do you need us to be inside the conference room when you are called back? At least we are there for moral support."

Seeing Cabba's sincerity, Goku drops his stern look and smiles at his friend and say.

"Thanks man, but I'm okay. I'll fill you guys with the developments with regards to my relationship with Miss Chianna."

"That would be really nice." Cabba happily said.

Meanwhile at the conference room.

Mister GyuMao and Chichi were left in the room alone in a heated argument. The Deans and Mister Gohan Sr. decided to step out of the conference room until the father and daughter simmer down. Their voices especially Chichi's voice can be heard outside.

"How could you papa! How could you call this meeting behind my back?!"

Mister Gyu Mao is not backing down although he is not raising his voice at his daughter.

"Chianna, you have to understand that this is just for your own good and so as Goku's. The two of you seems to forget that both of you have a reputation to protect pumpkin?"

Chichi lets out a frustrating groan and irritatingly remarks.

"Papa, Goku is twenty years old and I'm twenty five. He assists in the vegetable business of Uncle Gohan and gets to earn from it too; He is an excellent student academically and in extracurricular activities he excels as well! I have never met a man as determined and perfectionist as him. You know I went out on dates in the past but I always end up upset."

Mister GyuMao tries to reason with her but is failing miserably. Chichi continues his tirade.

"Goku is the one for me. I don't want anybody else papa. I already told this to Whis."

At the mention of his name, the posh professor and Dean Assistant enters the conference room. The father and daughter suddenly keep quiet and with that Mister Whis chuckles.

"Dear Chianna, what is this I learned that you are not interested to teach your classes anymore?"

Chichi turns sullen and replies.

"Yes Whis, I'm tired of always having to watch my back when I'm with Goku. We want to be together again. Being his professor takes that chance away from us."

Mister Whis is taken aback with Chichi's answer and replied.

"Are you saying that you are choosing Goku over your position here at Ox University?"

Chichi gives Mister Whis a defiant look and said.

"Yes I choose Goku."

Mister Whis challenges Chichi with his final question.

"Are you sure that you will not regret your decision?"

Chichi with conviction replied.

"Yes I will not regret my decision Whis. I realized in loving Goku that I can do more things besides being a professor of this University. My relationship with him opened my eyes to new things. I realized it at the time you suspended us Whis."

Mister Whis didn't argue with his friend anymore. He begins to ponder the council's discussion with Goku and now his conversation with Chichi. He then says.

"Alright Chianna, You can call it a day. Goku and I are going to your house later tonight to discuss how we can uncomplicate your situation. You just can't stand being apart from each other anymore."

Chichi walks over to Whis and gives him a friendly hug and say.

"Thank you Whis Angel; you are truly a Heaven sent."

A/N: Mister Whis Angel is such a good friend. He is not condemning; rather he is kindhearted yet he maintains a strong moral grounds. Having a Whis for a friend is really nice don't you think? Goku and Chichi just had enough of their situation and wants to fight for their relationship this time.

Read and Review guys…


	15. Nothing's Gonna Stop Now

Starting Over Again Chapter 15

Finale

I said it before but I'll say it again. I do not own the Dragon Ball Official materials; but I own this awesome romantic GoChi story.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank my readers, my story followers and reviewers for this story. It has been a pleasure writing this. I have other stories which I've written before this one; I invite you to check those up as well…

Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

Chichi is wearing a happy face since she left the meeting with her long time friend and father at Ox University. Her heartache is finally over! It is time to celebrate with her other bff Launch. She is happy that Launch is available to accompany her to go shopping for a new dress, new shoes and new fashion accessories that will match the bracelet Goku gave her. Not only that; she contacted her trusted makeup artist Roku to beautify her for the special evening.

The evening is fast approaching and the raven beauty is already done with her preparations. She inspects herself on the full length mirror attached on her bedroom wall. She is wearing a Red Velvet sleeveless V - Cut wrap midi dress that shows off her well toned and creamy arms and legs and tiny waist. She matches her dress with a Silver Rhinestone floral design open toe shoes. And her hair is down with curls at the tip; for her makeup, she wears a Chocolate Brown smoky eye and Red Maroon lipstick. She wants to look alluring for Goku.

Chichi made sure to look her absolute best for her man. She wants Goku to see her as his future wife; not as his Professor who was his secret lover anymore. She is so ecstatic that she and the man she loves doesn't have to settle for stolen moments or be apart from each other anymore.

She has taken one last look on her mirror and she is so pleased.

Kayku, her personal assistant knocks gently on her bedroom door. Chichi gently opens it and brightly smiles. She sweetly asks her assistant.

"Kayku, do I look appropriate for the evening?"

The trusted personal assistant returns the smile and cordially replies.

"Yes Miss, you look lovely."

Chichi smiles ask for a second time "Do you think Mister Goku would love the way I look tonight?"

Kayku gleefully retorts. "He is crazy not to."

Chichi giggles and embraces Kayku then says. "Is he here already?"

Kayku politely answers."Yes Miss, he just arrived with your handsome friend Mister Whis and his Grandfather; there are other people with them too."

"Thank you Kayku. I'll join them now."

This time in the living room.

Mister Gyu Mao welcomes the newly arrived guests namely: Mister Whis Angel, Mister Gohan Sr., and Son Goku with his friends; Krillin and Cabba.

"Good evening everyone. I'm happy you made it tonight." Mister GyuMao cheerfully greeted them.

The guests politely greets back. And then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. When Goku looks up, he sees his very alluring Chichi in her Red Velvet sleeveless V – cut wrap midi dress. Her soft and flawless legs shows while she takes her steps going down the stairs. The couple lovingly locks each other in their gaze. Goku meets his Chichi before she reaches the bottom of the stairs. They hold hands and walks to join the others.

Goku tenderly whispers. "You're so beautiful Honey!" Chichi giggles and lovingly replies.

"You look so hot too Honey! I love your Spruce colored suit and fashionable sneakers. It complements your godly physique. You really dressed up for me huh?"

Goku kisses her sweetly on the lips. Chichi blushes on the display of affection. The couple is so elated now that their feelings for each other are brought out in the open; they feel so at peace.

Tonight is different compared to the other nights he visited Chichi. This time there are no more restrictions and fear of what will happen if the Dean finds out.

Goku has been brought out of his trance when he hears Mister Gyu Mao's voice inviting them to eat. When he heard the word eat, he quickly regains his focus and said gleefully.

"Alright! I'm starving."

Everybody laughed heartily.

Presently at the Rose Garden

The dinner is prepared at the lavish Rose Garden in the Mao's Villa. The Buffet of 10 courses are placed at the center and a long intricately decorated dining table with seven chairs is placed beside it.

Soft music is played in the background.

Everyone is enjoying the feast prepared by the Mao's. All of them are taking advantage of the happy moment they have because; after dinner they will proceed to a more serious matter. The direction of Goku and Chichi's relationship.

"Krillin, Cabba, how nice of you to join us tonight." Chichi daintily said to her former students.

"We are glad to be here Miss Chianna. Thank you for your warm welcome." Krillin politely replied.

"You're welcome. Please do call me Chichi; we are all friends now." She affectionately glances at Goku and caresses his muscular arm and asks for his confirmation.

"Right Goku?" Goku affectionately smiles at her and retorts. "Sure thing honey, my friends are your friends now."

Chichi sweetly and quickly plants a kiss on Goku's lips then resumes eating. Krillin and Cabba are still processing the affection that the couple just displayed in front of them. For Goku's buddies it is still all surreal. While for the adults who are with them; they seem to have accepted the fact that Goku and Chichi is a couple. Now the question is how they are going to handle it since Goku has to finish three more semesters.

Goku then sweetly adds. "Honey Krillin and Cabba came here tonight to give us their moral support and to share why and how I fell in love with you; if ever they're asked."

Chichi smiles and cheerfully tells their friends. "Krillin, Cabba, I truly appreciate what you are doing for my Goku."

The two gentlemen smiles back and respectfully remarks in unison.

"You're welcome Miss Chia, Uhm Chichi."

Dinner went really well. Everybody is satisfied and happy; especially Goku who had five helpings in the Buffet followed by Mister Whis who had three helpings.

After dinner,Mister GyuMao ushers everyone to his study since the space is bigger compared to Chichi's study.

They are served with freshly brewed coffee and baked pastries by Chichi. When everyone is settled Mister Whis begins the discussion.

The posh Dean Assistant starts by addressing Goku.

"Goku, you may have the floor." Goku nods and then begins to address the whole group.

"I would like to apologize for my inappropriate behavior. I should've exercise self control and finished my course before I pursued my relationship with Chianna. I let my emotion get the better of me. But on the other hand, I make no apologies for falling in love with Chianna. I've never met anyone as special as her."

Goku takes a sip of his coffee to help him relax then carries on.

"I've been to many places and met a lot of women for it is expected of my work in Grandpa's vegetable business. In fact I became friends with three vegetable retailers and tried dating one of the three. It didn't last because there is something missing."

Goku exhales and then carries on again.

"Chianna dated men before she met me that didn't work out. Both of us are the same. Kami led us to find each other."

Mister Whis who facilitates the discussion requests for Mister Gohan to validate Goku's confession.

"What my grandson tells you are all true. I send him to both our male and female retailers. It is the women who came on to him but he didn't pay any attention to them. The girl he tried to date was back when he was only fifteen years old. It wasn't serious at all. They only went out three times for a High School event or to attend a friend's birthday party.

Mister GyuMao asks his long time amigo bewildered.

"You mean, Goku never got into a relationship except with my Pumpkin?"

Gohan Sr. sincerely replies

"Yes GyuMao. Chichi is the only woman he learned to love deeply."

Mister Whis then addresses Chichi to speak.

"Krillin, Cabba, Whis, Papa and Uncle Gohan; I am truly sorry that I broke your trust. I am sorry I'd been careless in handling my feelings with Goku. Things could've been better. I hope you already found it in your heart to forgive me because; I love Goku so much and I don't want to be with anybody else."

Those names Chichi mentioned earnestly said they have forgiven her.

Mister GyuMao got teary eyed when he told Chichi he has forgiven her and then he turns to Goku saying.

"Goku, I used to think that my lovely Chichi is not being wise when she decided to have a commitment with you. But today when I've got the chance to talk to you in a deeper level, I realized you are the right man for her."

Goku acknowledges the gentle giant and says.

"Thank you sir, I truly appreciate it. I will try my best not to break your trust."

Mister Whis then takes his turn again to address the couple.

"Now that the two of you are reunited and you made it a point that this time you're not backing down; I have a proposition for the two of you. Not restrictions this time, but rather I am going to give you two options."

He looks at Goku then at Chichi then back at Goku again. Everyone in the room is holding their breath. They are all anxious to hear what Mister Whis is going to propose to the inseparable couple.

"My dear friend Chianna, Mister Shin Kai wants you to remain as the Head of the English and Literature Department because we cannot find a replacement for you. Until you find a suitable replacement you are still the Head of the English and Literature Department. But your request to decline taking back your classes has been granted."

Chichi frowns then irritatingly asks Whis.

"What happens to my relationship with Goku? We just got back together and everyone here accepted it already. Oh C'mon Whis?"

Goku rubs her back to calm her down.

Mister Whis continues.

"Didn't you hear what I just said Chianna? Your request not to teach anymore has been granted. That means you and Goku can carry on with your relationship provided that both of you will no longer commit indiscretions. "

Chichi's eyes widened and she brightly smiles.

"Do you mean we can stay together even if I'm still working at Ox University and he hasn't graduated yet?"

Mister Whis smiles and says.

"Yes but I have not finished yet. Like I said there are two propositions. First is that you get married so that Goku can stay as an in house student in Ox University? "

Chichi almost fainted when she heard it. But then motions to Whis to carry on.

"The other proposition is that, Goku transfers to our home school program and will only attend his classes three times a week. We will leave the two of you to decide then get back to you after an hour."

Goku politely speaks up.

"Mister Whis, your two propositions are not necessary. Chichi and I have option number three. We talked about it when we spent time together yesterday. Thinking that you may have thought of these propositions ahead of time."

The two couple nodded at each other. Goku looks at Mister Gyu Mao then begins to talk.

"Sir the reason why I brought my two friends aside from my Grandpa, Is that I want to ask your permission to marry your daughter after I graduate from my course. I only got three semesters left to finish and I'll make sure to do my best to get accelerated and finish earlier than expected."

Chichi cheerily adds her input to the conversation.

"Papa, Whis and Uncle Gohan; Goku and I want to make things right this time. Although we will not break up and are still together;we will make sacrifices. We will limit our dates to special events and family get together s and during weekends. but we will constantly communicate with each other. This time Whis, we will follow through the conditions you have laid down to us."

Goku then continues with a cheerful voice.

"After graduation, I'm going to marry Chichi."

Mister Whis and the couple's fathers agrees and the evening ends blissfully.

Three Semesters after.

The auditorium is buzzing with graduating students. Miss Chianna Mao together with her new Associate and husband Mister Son Goku are already on the stage ready to call on the graduates of Philosophy and Letters to distribute the diplomas.

Goku and Chichi kept the promise they made one and a half years ago. It was hard but they decided to cope and it paid off. Goku excelled in all of his classes and got accelerated. He finished ahead of his class and married Chichi.

Chichi got promoted by the school board of Ox University. She is not only the Head of the English and Literature Department; she is currently in charge of the Theater Arts too. The staging of the musical adaptation of The Great Gatsby was a success.

Goku and Chichi lives along the vicinity of Ox University and the two of them are not only husband and wife but colleagues too.

Author's Note: Once again I'd like to thank you for reading my story and following and reviewing it too. Thanking for joining me in this journey. Until next time guys!

Read and Review


End file.
